Anniversary
by MayokeOni
Summary: It's Ken and Miyako's anniversary, and we get to go along! Yeppeeeeeeee!!!!!


AN: This story is what I call a "warm fuzzy." It's the type of thing where girls are suposed to smile as they read and tell their boyfriends to do something like this. ~*Winks at VenerableDragoon and Brandy, and at Aerdwynn for knowing what a "warm fuzzy" feels like*~ WARNING ALL GUYS: this is a definite chick-fic (LOL! I made it kinda funny!). Back out now if you do not want to get the warm fuzzies! Oh, this is a Kenlei, from Yolei's POV.   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon, okay? SO QUIT ASKING US!!! I'll give you everything I have if you just leave us alone. And that means ALL OF US!!! We will give you all we have ~*huddles with herselves and turns back to screen*~ 35 cents, two pencils, a package of bubble gum and our sign-in numbers for work. Sorry, that's all we could come up with.  
~*MayokeOni*~  
(aka UnisonBlue, Nadeja, Nadeja_of_Pern, Princess_Toadstool03, Zelda_the_First, and Zelda_of_Hyrule. (I think that's all of them!) LoL!)  
________________________________________  
Anniversary  
  
As I put my violet hair into and elegant bun, I make my mental plans for this evening that I had waited so long to have with you. I paused amidst a rather pleasant thought as I glaced through my thick glasses at the awkward girl looking back. The black dress did nothing for my meager figure; my chicken legs and knock-knees still clashed terribly with my flat chest, large hips, and a tiny waist. But as long as you like it, nothing else matters.  
  
The doorbell interrupts my thoughts and I rush down the stairs to greet you. I already know who it is, I still look through the peephole and see your large eye staring into my own. Laughing, I open the door an invite you in. You look me over and nod, nervously accepting my invitation with an uneasy, cheesy grin. Before I can say anything else, you speak.  
  
"Come with me, Yolei. I have a surprise for you."  
  
I agree and follow you out to your yellow Volkswagen Beetle. I don't flinch as you cover my eyes with a soft blindfold and gently lead me to the safety of the seat with your large, beautiful hands. I smile as you grab my searching hand, reach across my lap, and buckle the seat belt as you sneak in a little kiss on the cheek before closing the door. I listen to the rapid beat of your footsteps as you go around to the driver's side and open your door. You sit down and start the car. I'm already impatient and start to tap my fingers on the middle consol. You grab my hand and squeeze, and although I cannot see you, I feel your smile radiating throughout the car.  
  
We are moving now, and I reflect upon our past as a silence ensues. I wonder why you love me like you do. I'm not as smart as you, but you accept my many imperfections without question. We suddenly slow to a stop and you get out, opening my door for me. My hands quest for something solid to guide me, but before finding anything else I discover your outstretched hands and gladly use them. You lead me away from the vehicle and take the blindfold off my head. Neatly set before us is a blanket and a large basket obviously filled with food.  
  
The meal is wonderful and the view of the sunset on the hill is spectacular. The sun goes down and you offer me your hand as you atnd upright. I accept it by placing mine in yours and stand up as your lips slightly brush the back of my hand. We begin to dance beneath the darkening sky as the stars stab their radiance through night's velvet blanket. The traquil night's song continues as we stop our slow waltz.   
  
I kneel in the crisp, green grass as you are doing and playfully push you. You soon compose yourself and retaliate with a vicious hug. You won't let go of me, even though I am squirming and wiggling. I giggle, becaue we are both so stubborn to our own causes that we tumble down the part of the hill. When we stop, you are on top of me and support yourself on your elbows to keep from crushing me. I gently tug at a piece of grass from your sable hair. I hold it in front of our faces, and you shift your weight to one side and remove the blade of grass from my hand, then gently place my misplaced hair behind my ear.   
  
We stand up, and dispite my best efforts, my head swims and I sink back down on my knees.   
  
"Are you all right?" You ask with concern on your face as you fall back to your knees. "I'm sorry, Yolei. I didn't mean to hurt you; it seems that everything I love gets hurt."  
  
I stand up and you stay on knees, continuing to apologize. I laugh and tell you that I'm fine and offer my hand to help you up. You take my hand and stand up, face to face with me. You look into my eyes, then turn away. I touch your arm and you look back at me as I inch my face toward yours. You accept the invitation and kiss me long and sensually. You embrace me, and pull me closer to you. I feel your body next to mine and enjoy the feeling immensely. Although we have now stopped kissing, you still hold on to me ferociously, as if I would disappear if you let go.  
  
"I'll always be here for you Ken, my love," I whisper into his near ear, "as I was with you during your battle with the darkness. I will be your light and you'll never have to face that again. I can never let you go. You are a part of me, Ken."  
  
You reply by simply strengthening the embrace. A single tear falls from your eye, and we stand here together, the stars being the only witness to my solemn oath.  
_______________________________________  
~*MayokeOni and Matt sit in front of a TV, watching this drama while eating popcorn*~  
  
MayokeOni-~*tear falls down her cheek*~ That was the most beautiful thing I've seen all day.  
  
Matt-~*rolls eyes*~I thought it was kinda corny.  
  
MayokeOni-~*throws her tub of popcorn into Matt's lap and folds arms*~ You could take some lessons from Ken.~*looks at the screen dreamily*~  
  
Matt-Hey! Do you have a thing for Ken?  
  
MayokeOni-He does have nice hands. . .  
  
Matt~*throws MayokeOni's popcorn back in her lap*~ You and your hand fetish!~*storms out of the room.  
  
MayokeOni-~*sighs, then taps computer screen*~ Heya peeps out there. Sorry you had to see that. Matt gets extremely jealous sometimes. But anyway, please R&R. ~*leaves the room calling "Matt!"*~ 


End file.
